1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound generating device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a sound generating device for a dual bearing reel that generates sound by the rotation of a spool to wind line, the spool being rotatively mounted on a reel unit of the dual bearing reel.
2. Background Information
Known examples of a sound generating device for a dual bearing reel include a sound generating device that is linked to the rotation of the spool, generates sound, and applies resistance to the rotation of the spool. A conventional sound generating device includes a serrated member, an operation member, a sounding member, and an urging member. The serrated member is non-rotatively mounted on a spool shaft. The operation member is mounted to a reel unit and can be moved to contact and to separate from the serrated member. The sounding member that oscillates via the rotation of the serrated member. The urging member urges the sounding member. The serrated member includes a plurality of projections that are aligned spaced apart on the outer periphery thereof in the circumferential direction. The operation member is mounted on the reel unit, and can move in the radial direction of the spool shaft. The sounding member is pivotably mounted on the operation member, and is movable in accordance with movement of the operation member between a sound generation position in which the tip of the sounding member is disposed between the projections of the serrated member and a release position in which the tip of the sounding member is separated from the projections. The urging member urges the sounding member so that the tip of the sounding member will be substantially pointed toward the rotational center of the serrated member when the sounding member is in the sound generation position.
With a conventional sound generating device that is configured as described above, when the operation member is disposed in a position near the sounding member, the sounding member will be disposed in the sound generation position, and the tip thereof can be disposed between the projections. When the spool rotates in this state, the sounding member will oscillate and repeatedly strike the serrated member. Thus, the sound generating device will thereby generate sound. When this operation occurs, the sound generating device will provide a resistance with respect to the rotation of the spool, because the sounding member will repeatedly strike the serrated member. In addition, when the operation member is moved to the separated position, the sounding member will be disposed in a release position in which the tip thereof is separated from between the projections, and thus sound generation will not be possible. As a result, the sound generating device will no longer provide resistance with respect to the rotation of the spool. Thus, if the sound generation and the rotational resistance of the sound generating device can be turned on and off during line winding, the sound generating device can be quieted by placing it in the release state and line winding resistance can be reduced. In addition, during line release, a person fishing can be notified that a fish has been hooked, and line trouble caused by a sudden release of the fishing line can be prevented. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-279074 provides a sound-producing mechanism that can be switched between a sound generating state and a release state.
With the aforementioned conventional sound generating device, the sound generating device will generate approximately the same sound regardless of the rotational direction of the spool and will apply approximately the same rotational resistance to the spool, because the sounding member is urged by the urging member so that the sounding member will point toward the axial center of the spool shaft when the tip of the sounding member is disposed between the projections. However, a dual bearing reel, it is preferable that the rotational resistance be low during line winding and high in the line release direction. Further, it is preferable that a sound that is produced during line winding be louder than that produced during line release in order to notify one that a fish has been hooked. However, with the aforementioned conventional sound generating device, it is difficult for the sound and resistance to be changed in accordance with the direction of rotation because, as noted above, the sounding member is urged by the same urging member toward the axial center of the spool shaft when the tip of the sounding member is disposed between the projections.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved sound generating device for a dual bearing reel. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.